Anak Terlarang HoMin (Chibi-Chibi Jaejoong HA! HA! HA!)
by JJ is HoMin's Son
Summary: 1st fanfic untuk FESTIVAL JaeJong is HoMin's SON! silahkan di nikmati mina-san! dan jangan lupa peraturanya... READ AND REVIEW.. dan kalau katanya Senior2 sih... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


"**Anak Terlarang HoMin (Chibi-Chibi Jaejoong HA! HA! HA!)"**

Author : **HoMinoids Changmomo**

Pairing : HoMin (Yunho X Changmin) and chibi Jaejoong

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : M-preg, Typos

**_HoMin_**

Hai, nama gue Yunho, lengkapnya Jung Yunho umur gue 28 tahun sekarang ini gue menjabat sebagai seorang manager disalah satu perusahaan IT DI Seoul, gue seorang yatim piatu sejak umur 18 tahun orang tua gue meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat sekarang gue tinggal sendirian dikota ini ada sanak family di Garut eh salah di Gwangju yang bersedia menawarkan untuk merawat gue, tapi gue ingin hidup mandiri berbekal nekat setelah lulus SMU akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk menetap di ibu kota. sembari melanjutkan kuliah gue dan juga kerja sambilan di sebuah restaurant untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari gue. Hidup gue normal layaknya pria lain sampai akhirnya gue bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengubah hidup gue jadi lebih berwarna. Namanya Shim Changmin, dia lebih muda 2 tahun dibanding gue, anak seorang pengusaha kaya di Seoul hidupnya layaknya seorang pangeran, kemana-mana selalu bawa mobil mewah dan selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Pertama kali gue kenal dia pas nggak sengaja dia nabrak gue, gila bawa mobil udah kaya disirkuit maen ngebut-ngebut aja, kaki gue keserempet bemper mobilnya dia, gak parah sih… cuma lecet-lecet tapi lumayan sakitnya. Waktu itu dia panik banget sampe nolongin gue buat dibawa kerumah sakit ya iyalah dia yang nabrak masa nggak nolongin bisa gue gamparin bolak-balik nih orang. Oke sampe mana tadi? Rumah sakit. iya gue dibawa kerumah sakit sampai dia repot-repot nganterin gue pulang. Aih kaya di drama-drama korea gitu ya? :p semenjak kejadian adegan tabrakan nggak lari itu (?) gue dan dia jadi sering ketemuan, main-main bareng, jalan-jalan bareng, makan bareng, sampai akhirnya kita pacaran. Cie cie cie suit suitt prikitiw ehm ehm jadi heboh sendiri gue. Maklumin deh namanya juga orang lagi jatuh cintrong / .

Akhirnya sejak mengenal Changmin 2 tahun yang lalu gue sama sekali nggak menyangka kalau kekasih gue, pujaan hati gue, bunga-bunga mimpi gue, separuh nafas gue, dan secercah cahaya gueeee Changmin, Shim Changmin telah mengandung anak gue O.o SANGAT MENG-KAMPRETKAN BUKAN ?! MANA ADA PRIA BISA HAMIL ! gue shock, ini ciyus loh. Kenapa pacar gue yang notabene seorang laki-laki bisa hamil. dan usut punya usut setelah diperiksa oleh dukun kampung sebelah ternyata Changmin gue punya rahim. Aigoo yasudahlah apa mau dikata bisa dibilang ini adalah keajaiban tuhan, tetapi gue bingung bagaimana nasib kami? Hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu dinegara gue kalaupun bisa menikah itu dilakukan secara ilegal, tapi gue sama sekali nggak keberatan asalkan bersama Changmin walau badai menerpa akan gue lalui. Kenapa mendadak jadi alay gini? Entahlah -_-

_Flashback_

"Yun, boleh gue ngomong sesuatu sama lo?" dengan suara yang sedikit parau Changmin menelpon gue diseberang sana. Gue mengernyitkan alis. Tumben dia serius begini.

"ngomong aja Min, kenapa sih tumben serius amat?" gue bertanya sambil terkekeh nyoba mencairkan suasana.

"kita ketemuan yuk? Penting" jawabnya

"oke, mau ketemuan dimana?"

"ditempat biasa aja"

"dimana? dikamar?" gue yakin 1000% pasti Changminnie gue langsung merah mukanya.

"bukan tolol ! di caffe tempat kita biasa mangkal" semprot Changmin kesal.

"mangkal? Berasa tukang ojek" gue coba ngegoda dia lagi, asik juga ternyata.

"Yunhooo ihh seriuuus" teriak Changmin manja.

"iya bebih, oke jam berapa say?"

"jam 5 sore aja ya? Jangan lupa loh,bye"

"iya,bye sayang love you"

"love you too"

Sesuai janji gue udah duduk di caffe nunggu Changmin dateng tapi yang ditunggu belum nongol-nongol juga ini udah jam 5 lewat loh. Beberapa menit kemudian Changmin akhirnya datang juga hari ini dia terlihat manis banget Cuma pake kemeja putih yang cuma digulung asal dan celana skinny jeans yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, walaupun wajahnya sedikit pucat tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"hehehe maaf yun, nunggu lama ya?" kata Changmin cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk ketek.

"nggak juga, ada apa sih sebenernya?" tanya gue sambil pasang muka sok penasaran.

"gak pesen makanan dulu?" Changmin nyengir sambil memamerkan semua gusi dan giginya.

"ckckck lo tuh min, bener-bener deh yaudah sana pesen" gila ya, nih anak dia sebenernyangajak gw kesini buat makan atau ngomong serius sih? katanya penting . sabar aja deh gue resiko punya pacar yang doyan makan.

"OKEH !" kata Changmin semangat.

"Oke nya biasa aja dong" protes gue, abis berisik banget sih suaranya kan malu diliatin seisi caffe.

"Iya iya"

Nggak lama kemudian, pesanan kami datang bukan kami sih tepatnya Changmin kalo gue sih Cuma pesen kopi . liet deh ilernya sampe kemana-mana ngeliat tuh makanan.

"Gue makan dulu ya say, ngomongnya entar aja" kata Changmin yang langsung tancep gas ngabisin semua makanannya. Muke gile nih anak makannya kaya bocah baru nemu aja. Udah judes makannya banyak untung aja cakep kalo nggak mana mao gue ama dia.

"pelan-pelan makannya min, ntar keselek repot" Changmin nggak menjawab dia hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah penuh makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Lumayan lama gue nungguin dia makan, parah ni anak perutnya kaya karet. Selesai menghabiskan sesajennya alias makanannya terlihat Changmin mulai mengatur posisinya agar terlihat lebih serius. Dia menatap gue dalam. Sambil sesekali wajahnya kelihatan gugup banget. Sedangkan gue menunggu. Menunggu dia buat bicara.

"Yun, akhir-akhir ini gue ngerasa ada yang aneh sama tubuh gue sendiri. Gue nggak ngerti kenapa. Tiba-tiba mual, kondisi tubuh gue juga lemes, kadang suka kepingin makan sesuatu. Karena gue penasaran akhirnya kemarin gue cek kedokter dan ternyata dokter bilang gue punya kelainan yang gak semua cowok punya". Changmin menjelaskan sambil sesekali menyeka matanya yang keliatan berair.

"kelainan? Kelainan apa?" jujur gue ngeri banget sama kata kelainan, gue takut terjadi apa-apa sama Changmin.

"mmmm...gue...gue...huhuhuhuhu" Changmin tiba-tiba menangis. Gue kaget dan langsung megang tangannya meremasnya pelan sambil memberi ketenangan.

"bebeb, lo kenapa sih? ayo bilang?" tanya gue sedikit berteriak.

"dokter bilang gue hamil yun" jawab Changmin. Sumpah denger Changmin ngomong gitu gue langsung kaget sekaget-kagetnya. 'WHAT ?!'

"hamil? Kok bisa? Lo kan laki-laki" tanya gue masih nggak percaya.

"dokter bilang gue punya rahim sama kaya perempuan, emang kejadian ini langka dan nggak semua laki-laki bisa ngalamin kejadian kaya gini" kali ini Changmin bener-bener nangis, gue shock tapi gue tau dia lebih shock lagi karena dia yang ngalamin.

"cupcupcup gak usah nangis bebih, ini keren loh" kata gue berusaha menghibur.

"keren pala lo !" teriak Changminprotes sambil membelalakan matanya.

"lo tau kan yang namanya keajaiban tuhan? Ini salah satu keajaiban tuhan, kita hadapi sama-sama, gue yang akan tanggung jawab karena gue sayang ah bukan karena gue cinta, amat sangat mencintai lo Shim Changmin" gue bener-bener berusaha meyakinkan Changmin agar dia mau menerima kondisi yang dialaminya itu. Gue liat airmatanya makin tumpah. Dia menangis sambil tersenyum. Mungkin antara sedih campur terharu. Gue mencium tangannya dan menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jari gue. 'tenang Changmin, ada gue disini'.

"Yun, janji ya lo gak bakalan ninggalin gue?" pinta Changmin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Hihihihi nih anak umurnya berapa sih sebenernya, udah bangkotan masih aja maen beginian -_- dengan terpaksa akhirnya gue ikut nyodorin kelingking gue daripada kena tabok, mending nurut aja deh.

"iya janji"

"celamanya?" Changmin mendadak alay.

"iya celama celama celama-lamanyaaaaaaa" gara-gara dia gue jadi ngikut kan. Changmin tersenyum aduh manis bener kaya permen o bikin jantung gue dagdigdug aja sih. lo gak kasian apa Min sama organ dalem gue? #pletakk.

"tapi gimana sama orang tua lo min? mereka udah tau belum masalah ini?" saking lagi berlovey-dovey sampe lupa gue sama orang tuanya Changmin. Ditanya begitu wajah dia yang tadinya girang banget mendadak jadi suram kaya seribuan lecek.

"gue belum siap untuk bilang ke mereka"

"kenapa? Apa lo takut? Kan ada gue"

"masalahnya ayah-bunda gue orangnya keras yun"

"ayah bunda? Sejak kapan lo manggil mereka ayah bunda min?" nih orang sok imut banget deh.

"emang kenapa sih? ribet banget deh lo, suka-suka gue dong mao manggil mereka apa. mao ayah-bunda kek, enyak-babeh kek, pipih-mimih kek terserah gue dong" teriak Changmin sewot.

"heh imin, lo mao ngelahirin tuh bayi tanpa ayah?" ancem gue bukan anceman sebenarnya sih, abis gregetan liat nih orang jadi marah-marah mulu. Denger omongan gue Changmin langsung kicep seketika. Mukanya cemberut bibirnya dimanyunin kalo kata ff-nya si Ela ama eL mah mempoutkan bibirnya. Lol

"Yunnie jahat, katanya janji lo nggak bakalan ninggalin gue" rengek Changmin, aish sumpah nih anak kok mendadak jadi kaya cewek gini ? imut sih, tapi jadi jengah gue liatnya.

"becanda kok bebih, abisnya lo marah-marah mulu sih" gantian sekarang gue yang manyunin bibir, bibir gue juga lucu kata orang-orang sih berbentuk hati Lol.

"iya maaf-maaf deh, trus gimana nih kita kasih tau mereka gitu?" tanya Changmin.

"iyalah min, gue nggak mao hubungan ini ditutup-tutupin, selain itu ada janin yang tumbuh diperut lo, tenang aja kita hadapi sama-sama" gue tersenyum meyakinkan.

Gue lihat di luar gerimis jalanan sepi didalam caffe juga udah nggak seramai tadi, Cuma tinggal beberapa orang aja temasuk gue dan Changmin kita masih ngobrol membahas macam-macam tentang masa depan kita berdua. Hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan . walaupun hubungan ini terlarang tapi ada ikatan yang bener-bener nggak ada seorangpun bisa misahin kita berdua. ibaratnya gue terlahir untuk dia dan dia terlahir untuk gue. Padahal banyak wanita yang ngejar-ngejar kita berdua, maklumin aja deh bukannya sombong tapi emang bener gue sama Changmin termasuk golongan tipe wajah diatas rata-rata alias tampan, tinggi semampai, body atletis nggak ada cewek yang nggak klepek-klepek kalo liat kita berdua. tapi entah kenapa kalo liat cewek tuh rasanya hambar. Liat cowok pun kalo bukan Changmin nggak ada rasanya. Bisa dibilang Changmin tuh bener-bener Sexual gue.

Akhirnya sampai juga gue dirumah Changmin, beberapa pelayan mereka mempersilahkan gue untuk masuk. Changmin bener-bener bukan orang biasa rumahnya besar mirip kastil kaya di film harry potter sumpah gue degdegan banget berasa kaya lagi senam jantung. Gue dianter sama pelayan disana menuju ruang tamu, gue lihat ada Changmin beserta orang tuanya udah menunggu. Tanpa basa-basi gue dipersilahkan duduk sama ayahnya Changmin kaki gue gemeteran nggak ada perasaan takut sama sekali cuma grogi karena baru pertama kalinya gue kerumah dan bertemu orang tuanya Changmin secara langsung. Ayahnya Changmin yang bernama Shim kangta mulai membuka mulut. Agaknya beliau tipe orang tidak suka berbasa-basi ya.

"siapa kamu? Dan ada keperluan apa kamu ingin menemui kami? " tanya Shim Kangta dingin sambil mengelus-ngelus kumisnya yang mirip Pak Raden.

"nama saya Jung Yunho, saya biasa dipanggil Yunho saya juga punya nama panggung namanya U-know Yunho terserah paman aja sih enaknya mao manggil saya apa" jawab gue sembari cengengesan. Mampus gue bokapnya galak banget cuy.

"ehm !" Shim Kangta berdehem keras. "lalu?" lanjutnya.

"gini loh Om eh paman, saya dan Changmin ini berpacaran dan sekarang Changmin anak paman tengah mengandung anak saya jadi ijinkan saya untuk meminta restu dan menikahi anak paman" gue menjelaskan sambil menyembunyikan suara gue yang sedikit bergetar.

Terlihat Shim Kangta beserta istrinya Shim BoA kaget mendengar ucapan gue. Muka mereka mendadak merah karena marah kalo di film kartun biasanya ada asap yang ngebul (?) gitu diatas kepalanya. Changmin yang duduk tepat disamping kedua orang tuanya mulai ketakutan wajahnya pucat mulutnya komat-kamit sembari melafalkan doa-doa persis kaya orang lagi uji nyali.

BRAKK ! tiba-tiba ayahnya Changmin, Shim Kangta menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya, hingga membuat meja itu berderit dan terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping hingga akhirnya berubah jadi butiran debu.

"HUAPAH ?! apa kamu sudah gila ?!" teriak Shim Kangta marah dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berkacak pinggang. Istrinya Shim BoA hanya diam anteng karena sibuk lagi BBMan ama temennya.

"tenang paman tenang dulu, dengerin penjelasan saya dulu saya bersedia bertanggung jawab kok woles aj sih" gue berusaha menenangkan ayahnya Changmin yang mulai kehilangan arah eh salah kehilangan kendali.

"bagaimana saya bisa tenang, kamu bilang kalo kamu pacaran dengan anak saya lalu kamu bilang lagi kalo anak saya hamil, kamu gila apa sinting? Anak saya kan laki-laki mana bisa hamil ? lagian kamu juga kan laki masa pacaran sama anak saya yang juga laki-laki sih ?" pertanyaan Shim Kangta benar-benar membabi buta. Changmin tidak tinggal diam dia kasihan melihat gue yang di semprot oleh ayahnya.

"ayah, ini surat keterangan dari dokter" Changmin menyerahkan sebuah amplop dari dalam kantongnya. Disodorkannya amplop berwarna putih itu ketangan ayah semata wayangnya. Shim Kangta menerima kemudian membuka isi suratnya dibaca dengan teliti tulisan-tulisan yang ada disurat itu. Seketika wajahnya langsung pias tubuhnya langsung lemas dan ambruk jatuh ke sofa. raut wajahnya terlihat frustasi giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah ada kekecewaan besar diwajahnya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? . Shim BoA yang habis kelar BBMan sama temannya mulai angkat bicara.

"ini apa banget sih? kita lagi masuk TV buat dikerjain ya?" tanya Shim BoA dengan wajah polos. Shim Kangta yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan deathglare kearah istrinya, seketika istrinya langsung diam sejuta bahasa.

"sampai kapanpun ayah tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan kalian ini ! Shim Changmin apa kau ingin membuat malu keluarga kita?! Cepat kau gugurkan kandunganmu kalau kau masih ingin jadi anak ayah, anak haram ini tidak boleh masuk dikeluarga kita !" bentak Shim kangta, Changmin yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya tidak terima dengan perintah ayahnya.

"tidak ayah, apapun akan Changmin lakukan demi anak ini, anak ini harus lahir tolong ayah jangan seperti itu" pinta Changmin sambil berkaca-kaca.

"benar paman, anak yang ada dikandungan Changmin ini adalah calon cucu paman dan bibi bisa dosa besar kalau anak ini digugurkan apa itu artinya sama aja dengan membunuh?" plis tuhan, jangan sampe mereka nekat misahin gue dan Changmin beserta bayi kita. Gue berdoa sepenuh hati agar jangan sampe itu terjadi.

"ibu ayolah bujuk ayah jangan seperti ini, kau juga seorang ibu kan apa tega kalau sampai membunuh bayi pliiiis?" gantian kali ini Changmin memohon pada ibunya. Tetapi ibunya juga sama kerasnya dengan suaminya.

"maaf Changmin ibu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau pacarmu dari keluarga sama seperti kita mungkin ibu bisa menerima tapi lihatlah, laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihmu ini benar-benar beda kasta dengan kita". Shim BoA berbicara angkuh sembari bersedekap melipat kedua tangannya. Gue benar-benar merasa tersinggung dan juga terpukul oleh penolakan keluarga Shim. Gue nggak tau harus berbuat apa. Gue benar-benar sama sekali nggak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Changmin lebih terpukul lagi dia benar-benar merasa dikhianati oleh keluarganya sendiri, kenapa keluarganya tidak mau menerima keadaan dirinya.

"baiklah aku tidak perduli dengan perkataan kalian, aku akan tetap menjaga anak ini sampai dia lahir kami akan merawatnya, keluarga ini menerima atau tidak terserah, buang saja nama keluarga ini dari namaku kalau kalian mau aku sama sekali tidak peduli aku putuskan untuk hidup bersama Yunho". Changmin gue benar-benar keren dia rela ngebuang semuanya demi gue dan bayi ini. Gue jadi ngerasa malu, Changmin rela berkorban kaya gini.

"Changmin, lo yakin?" tanya gue masih nggak percaya. Changmin mengangguk mantap gue genggam tangannya yang dingin 'sumpah demi apapun min, nggak bakalan lo gue lepasin'.

Shim Kangta dan Shim BoA benar-benar naik pitam disuruhnya para penjaga rumah plus beberapa ekor anjing buat ngusir gue dan Changmin, gila ngusir doang pake anjing herder segala emangnya mao nangkep maling apa?. Naas kami beneran diusir kita berdua diseret sampe kedepan pintu gerbang persis kaya disinetron. TvT

"jangan pernah injakkan lagi kaki kamu dan anak haram itu kerumah ini! Dan kamu Yunho, bawa saja Changmin pergi jauh-jauh dari sini, sampai kapanpun keluarga ini tidak akan pernah menerima kalian" itu kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan ayah Changmin, Shim Kangta sebelum kita berdua meninggalkan rumah itu. Gue sama sekali nggak keberatan diperlakukan kaya gini tapi Changmin... gue sakit ngeliat dia diperlakukan buruk sama keluarganya sendiri. Dengan air mata berlinang akhirnya kita berdua pulang naek odong-odong. Walau berat kita terima. Walau hancur kita tanggung bersama.

_Flashback end_

Hari ini gue dan Changmin mulai tinggal bersama, sejak orang tua Changmin mengusirnya jadi gue harus melindungi Changmin dan juga calon anak gue yang ada dikandungannya. Apartment gue tidak terlalu besar cukup untuk gue berdua dengan Changmin, karena Changmin nggak suka kotor, gue dan dia mulai membersihkan ruangan mulai dari ruang tamu sampai dapur, rasanya lumayan juga tempat tinggal kami jadi lebih nyaman. Gue lihat Changmin sepertinya lelah dengan secepat kilat gue langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan dia secangkir teh, dia menyambutnya sambil tersenyum . senyumnya cantik gue suka. Jarang ada orang yang tersenyum seperti dia, matanya nggak sama melengkung ditambah lagi mata bambinya yang bulat. Ooh tuhan plis deh jangan buat gue meleleh ini baru senyuman, gimana dengan yang lain? Baiklah lebay gue kumat maaf. gue menggeser badan dan duduk berdekatan dengan Changmin, gue angkat kaki panjangnya yang nyaingin tiang jemuran kepaha, mulai gue pijit pelan-pelan . ini sudah minggu ke-2 Changmin gue hamil apa dia nggak apa-apa.

"Changminnie, lo baik-baik aja kan?" tanya gue khawatir.

"santai saja Yun, cuma capek doang nggak apa-apa kok". Changmin tersenyum sembari menyesap teh yang ada ditangannya. "gila ya yun, orang tua gue nekat banget pake ngusir gue segala, dan gue juga nggak menyangka kalau ternyata gue punya rahim". Lanjut Changmin.

Gue nggak tau musti bilang apa saat ini gue jadi terbayang-bayang perkataan kejadian waktu orang tuanya mengusir gue dan Changmin. _'jangan pernah injakkan lagi kaki kamu dan anak haram itu kerumah ini! Dan kamu Yunho, bawa saja Changmin pergi jauh-jauh dari sini, sampai kapanpun keluarga ini tidak akan pernah menerima kalian'._

"apa lo menyesal min?" tanya gue hati-hati.

"buat apa gue menyesal Yunho ini kan diluar perkiraan kita, malah gue bersyukur punya lo dan juga calon bayi kita, ini sempurna Yun" gue lihat Changmin berbinar-binar, duh jadi lega ngeliatnya. Gue harap semua kejadian buruk bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

"kalo lo capek, istirahat aja dikamar"

Changmin hanya tersenyum, dia bangun dari duduknya dan menarik kerah baju gue dan mulai tersenyum nakal. gue cuma geli ngelihat tingkahnya yang terbilang spontan itu.

"temenin gue istirahat ya?" Changmin berbisik tepat ditelinga gue bikin mendadak bergidik.

"boleh saja" gue ikut tersenyum nakal sambil meraih tengkuk lehernya, gue kecup bibirnya lembut bibir bertemu bibir dan lidah bertemu lidah. Gue lihat dia benar-benar menikmati perlakuan gue . suer gue amat sangat mencintai pacar gue ini asal berdua dengannya itu sudah cukup. Dan satu lagi Changmin, gue juga udah nggak sabar menanti kedatangan anak kita.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

"Mamiiiiiiii ?!" terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari menghampiri dua orang pria yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Kenapa? Itu anak gue lucu kan, kaya cewek . sekarang udah masuk Taman kanak-kanak. Sekarang kita berdua lagi jemput dia.

"Jaejoongie, wah anak mami sudah selesai belajarnya?" sambut Changmin sembari memeluk anaknya.

"Joongie, papi nggak dipeluk juga?" cemburu gue, masa ada kita berdua yang dipanggil Cuma Changmin doang.

"hehehehe sorry papi Yunnie, Joongie lupa aura papi ketutup sama aura mami Chami sih" liat Joongie meringis lucu banget,imut sama kaya maminya. Buru-buru dia meluk gue duh, anak ini makin unyu aja sih.

"oh iya ada yang mao papi kasih tau nih ke joongie, kalo misalkan papi lagi olahraga malem sama mami joongie jangan suka ngintip ya? Joongie kan masih kecil nggak boleh liat yang begituan". Gue lagi nyoba ngejelasin anak gue gara-gara trauma karena tiap malem suka kepergok, gue sama Changmin lagi adu pedang, kan nggak baik buat tontonan anak kecil. Joongie hanya menatap bingung sama mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"maksud papi, anak kecil kaya Joongie kalo lagi tidur gak boleh suka kebangun tengah malam, nanti pertumbuhan Joongie terganggu jadi gak bisa tinggi lagi dong". Jelas Changmin asal. Gue yang ngedenger jadi pengen ketawa sendiri gue sampe lupa kalo Changmin jenius. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"ayok, kita pulang?!" ajak Changmin sembari menuntun Jaejoong. Tapi jaejoong langsung melepas pergelangan tangannya.

"ntar dulu dong mami, joongie mau pamit dulu sama temen-temen joongie" teriak Jaejoong dengan imutnya. Changmin yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum gemas.

"oh iya deh, mami Chami sama papi Yunnie tunggu disini ya?" kata Changmin sambil mengusap lembut pipi jaejoong. Jaejoongpun segera berlari menuju segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul tepat didepan kelasnya. Terlihat mereka sedang asyik bercengkrama sembari tertawa dan bercanda. Tidak lama Jaejoongpun kembali Changmin segera menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Kita bertiga berjalan beriringan sambil diiringi lagu alamat palsu eh salah maksudnya diiringi kicauan burung.

Hidup gue sekarang bener-bener bahagia ada Changmin yang selalu disisi gue dan anak kita si Jaejoong yang selalu mengisi hari-hari gue dan Changmin dengan tingkah-tingkah imutnya.

-End-

**Huwaaaaaaaaaa maap ceritanya ancur begini, suer seumur-umur ini pertamakalinya saya bikin fanfic baca fanfic aj saya jarang udah sok2an mau bkin bgnian padahal niat saya Cuma buat meramaikan aja kok. Yasudah maap banget ya kalo cerita ini jelek dan pasaran saya bener-bener gak ngerti aturan bkin fanfic itu gmna =_= judul sama cerita aj gak nyambung T-T akhir kata salam HoMinoids.**

**Revuew please**

**~HoMinoids Changmomo~**


End file.
